


D.I.D.

by WillowClemson



Category: Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV 2019), Two sentence horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Kudos: 3





	D.I.D.

I fell in love the first time his blue eyes stared back into my brown ones.  
______________________________________________________________  
But every time I step away from the mirror, he's gone again.


End file.
